<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Аэру by hisaribi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140330">Аэру</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi'>hisaribi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Simoun (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аэру означает жаркую любовь к Богу</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaeru/Neviril (Simoun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Аэру</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"></div>Аэру означает жаркую любовь к Богу.<p>Пальцы утопают во вьющихся розовых волосах. Какие же они мягкие. Сдавленное дыхание. Тишина ночного корабля нарушается лишь далёким шумом мотора и дыханием. Ветер воет, но, кажется, это не он.</p>
<p>Аэру сама была Богом. Ярким. Пронизывающим собой всё, занимающей всё пространство своим светом.</p>
<p>Нежные пальцы переплетаются с грубыми. Губы жгёт от столь частых и жадных соприкосновений. Одежда частично снята и лежит где-то на полу, но ни одну из них это не волнует. В комнате жарко, несмотря на открытое окно. Душно. Отчаянно не хватает воздуха. И вся комната сжимается до пары сантиметров, ограничиваясь одной лишь кроватью. Даже меньше, одним лишь человеком.</p>
<p>Нэвириль не могла ничего с собой поделать, только неосознанно тянуться к своему Богу. Настойчивому в своём желании донести до неё свою волю. Стать её пророком. Направлять веру в неё.</p>
<p>Они соприкасаются в темноте, прижимаются. Груди сдавлены между двумя телами. Худыми, но не хрупкими. Волосы блондинки, оказавшиеся столь длинными, что в распущенном состоянии они свисают, закрывая их лица, скрывая румянец, ограничивая их пространство ещё больше.</p>
<p>Слабые взгляды, ссоры, сложности на пути к единству. Всё это, кажется, лишь раззадорило её горячо любимого Бога.</p>
<p>Чуть грубые пальцы царапают кожу бедра Нэвириль. Девушка неосознанно вздрагивает, посему Аэру, словно спугнутая лань, чуть одёргивает руку, но затем уверенные пальцы розововолосой ложатся на маленькую ладонь и вновь придвигают руку к бедру, надеясь, что показывать дальше нет необходимости.</p>
<p>Когда ты говоришь с Богом, это называется молитвой. Когда Бог говорит с тобой, это называется сумасшествием. Бог Нэвириль всегда говорил с ней, слыша не обращённые к нему молитву. Немые крики о помощи, о существовании которых сама Нэвириль не всегда догадывалась.</p>
<p>Они слились, утопая в своих чувствах, чувствуя жар и холод одновременно. Они были рядом, даже не так, они были одним. Чем-то более близким, чем просто рядом. Чем-то горячим, перекатывающимся из одного в другое. Сдерживали стоны, чтобы не разбудить других сивилл, чтобы завтра утром не было мучительно стыдно, чтобы никому не нужно было ничего объяснять.</p>
<p>Аэру означает жаркую любовь к Богу. К своему собственному Богу, каждый раз отталкивающего своего адепта, одного из немногих, восхищённых её красотой, ей, её способностями. И она любила своего Бога. Всем сердцем. Настолько, что слилась с ним.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi">vk</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>